


A Whole Other Basket

by LazyBaker



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Demons, Femslash, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mermen, Panties, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about Nigel and Adam from both prompts I've received and posts I've made on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam is a Biter

**Author's Note:**

> (for this chapter) Nigel is an omega. Adam is an alpha. [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/131071908446/imalways-a-slut-for-omeganigel-and-alphaadam)

Adam was tripping over himself, apologies sweeping one after another and he was quickly losing his breath.  
  
“Fucking hell, Adam. It’s fine,” Nigel steered Adam to rest against the bathroom vanity. His strong hands calmed the shudders wracking through him.  
  
Nigel’s neck was bleeding, the bite mark a horribly ugly thing. The coppery taste still lingered on his tongue and the give of skin as Adam’s teeth sunk through Nigel’s neck was on a constant loop in his head making him feel ill for more than one reason.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” said Adam. He reached out for Nigel, wanting to stop the bleeding.  
  
“My beautiful boy,” Nigel sighed and kissed the top of Adam’s head and Adam wondered why Nigel wasn’t more bothered by this. “I liked it. I wanted you to bite me.”  
  
“It’s an archaic practice,” Adam wiped his eyes. “Biting doesn’t mean I claimed you or that we bonded–”  
  
“–You’re overthinking it.” Nigel kissed his lips then the crook of his neck where Adam had bit him. “I liked it and you, my darling little Adam, liked it too.”  
  
Adam swallowed thickly. He had liked it, being buried inside of Nigel’s body with his knot swelling and locking him in so deep, it felt natural to bite him. To grab at the soft skin Nigel bared to him with his teeth. It felt right. 

But he hadn’t meant to bite so deeply.  
  
“It felt good,” Adam said softly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  
“I know.”

“I’m sorry”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Nigel patted his head for a long moment. “Take a deep breath and then we’re going back to bed, all right? You can’t fucking tease an omega with such an adorable knot, Adam. It’s barbaric. A fucking crime against humanity.” 

Adam tensed, looked down between Nigel’s legs and saw slick and cum coating his thighs.

“I’m sorry.”

Nigel kissed him. He was fairly sure it was to shut him up, but he didn’t mind.


	2. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/131065366166/hey-for-a-spacedogs-prompt-could-you-write-them)

Adam brushed his teeth for exactly two minutes, a small bit of minty foam leaked from the corner of his mouth. Nigel leaned against the doorway, arms folded and hair wet from his shower.   
  
He smelled like Adam’s soap, a fact that was entirely pleasant for unknown reasons.   
  
“I’m going to marry you,” said Nigel. Adam spat in the sink and wiped his mouth, almost dropping his toothbrush on the floor. “We can go to the courthouse in the morning.”  
  
“Aren’t proposals meant to be questions not statements?” Adam eyed Nigel, wishing he knew what the tilt to Nigel’s lips meant.   
  
“Do you not want to marry me?”   
  
“I never really thought _about_ getting married.” Having a husband or a wife had never seemed like a possibility for Adam. A faraway thought he may have had as a child seeing his mother and father happily married and wanting that sort of reassurance for himself.

But reality had set in and he never gave marriage even a single moment again.   
  
“I think about it. Often,” Nigel placed his hands on Adam’s hips, slid the down in one firm plunge to grip his ass and spread him open. The cold air of the bathroom made Adam shiver. He wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck, holding him tight as Nigel played with him. “You looking gorgeous in your suit with a little bowtie, fucking blushing all sweet–”

Nigel pressed two fingers inside of Adam, still loose and wet from earlier. Fucked him with slow measured twists of his hand. Adam nuzzled Nigel’s chest, standing on his tip toes to give Nigel a better angle–his fingers drove even deeper.

“Are you trying to make me say ‘yes’?”

“Like you said,” Nigel bit Adam’s ear, nipped until he jerked away with a groan. “I’m not asking.”


	3. Last Minute Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/130784829526/there-is-only-2weeks-left-before-christman-adam)

Adam was anxious. He disliked being anxious. It made his squirm and have to stop anything he was doing to collect himself, too overwhelmed by an all too familiar panic settling in his chest and paralyzing him. He stared at his computer, over twenty tabs on his browser were open though none of them held the answer he needed.  
  
Harlan was easy to buy for, Adam always ordered him a bottle of his favorite whiskey–Maker’s Mark. His father had always given Adam a list of things he would like, knowing how anxious buying presents made Adam. With Nigel, though, he had no idea. Nigel had never expressed any interest in anything he hadn’t already bought for himself.  
  
It would be their first Christmas together and Adam wanted to please him.  
  
He closed his laptop with a sigh, rubbed his eyes until he saw white spots. Nigel was lying on the other end of the couch, his feet shoved under Adam’s thighs for warmth, eyes closed and an open book on his chest.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Nigel said, voice rough with sleep.  
  
“I don’t know what to buy for you.”  
  
“I have everything I could want.”  
  
“But it’s tradition to buy gifts for your loved ones,” Adam tugged at his sweater, nervous Nigel would be disappointed in him. “I want to get something for you.”  
  
Nigel sat up, pulled Adam’s head to his chest. He hummed and Adam could feel the vibrations from his chest. He tucked himself closer, burrowing under Nigel’s weight and heat.  
  
“How about,” Nigel hand slipped from Adam’s hip to the waistband of his pants, fingers dipping only slightly to brush against the dip of his spine causing Adam to shudder. “You.”  
  
Adam was confused. “I don’t think I understand.”  
  
“You,” Nigel poked him softly in the chest, “Naked. All day. Just for me.”  
  
“That seems unhygienic.”  
  
“Oh, darling.” Nigel kissed him, “It’ll be absolutely filthy.”


	4. fem!Spacedogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (for this chapter) fem!Nigel and fem!Adam [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/130724095396/coughfemspacedogscough)

Nigel’s knuckles were split, an angry red that wasn’t quite bleeding but would undoubtedly hurt like hell tomorrow. It had been a long time since she’d been in a fight, not since meeting Adam, who had the odd effect of cooling her temper.

She ignored her hand, a dull throb that was more of an irritation than anything else, and focused on Adam. Usually she managed to cool Nigel’s temper. Today seemed to be the exception.  
  
“You didn’t have to punch him,” said Adam. She was pale, shoulders curved to make herself smaller, unused to seeing anything violent.  
  
It made Nigel want to push at her, to bury her face in Adam’s breasts, lick at her until she did that cute little happy sigh she did that always managed to make Nigel wet.

She sighed, long and over exaggerated, a little act Adam would take as genuine. Grabbing Adam’s slim shoulders she steered her towards the wall, pushed her against it. Adam’s eyes skittered away, landing on her sternum, occasionally quickly flashing up passed Nigel’s chin.

“Darling,” Nigel said. Lips curling softly. She brushed Adam’s hair back, frazzled from all all the commotion. “You know I adore you?”

“Yes.”

“And you adore me?” Adam nodded, Nigel hummed and rubbed her hands up and down Adam’s sides, resting on her hips, “When you love someone–fucking love them, Adam–you protect them.”

“He wasn’t going to hit me though–”Adam swallowed, cheeks flushing a sweet pink as Nigel started unbuttoning her blouse. “–Not like how you hit him.”

“He was disrespectful, Adam,” Nigel cupped Adam’s tits, squeezing them slowly. She was wearing her white bra with the little yellow flower sewn into the middle. An innocent bra. Something a virgin would wear. 

And she was _not_ a virgin.

Adam tried to protest, but Nigel kissed her. Tasted her lip gloss and moaned into her mouth. 

“Forget about him,” Nigel said, biting her bottom lip until Adam whined.


	5. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/130716691461/hello-gorgeous-so-i-love-your-blog-and-basically)

It’s Nigel’s need to know everything about Adam, a possessive tug to have every inch of him and embed himself inside leaving no room or thought Adam might have that won’t include Nigel. An instinct to own and claim Adam beyond his body, to hold his mind in his hands and brand him with searing heat, permanent and unforgettable.  
  
He sniffs Adam’s hair, arms wrapped firmly around him and unwilling to let even air get between them. The blankets have long since found a home on the floor.  
  
“You’re my first friend.” Adam says openly, like he does everything else, unaware of the implications or why Nigel tightens his hold on him, rolls them until Nigel is lying top of him and pressing him into the mattress.  
  
Nigel has never been anyone’s ’ _friend_ ’. He has acquaintances, people who owe him favors, women who wouldn’t be too angry with him if he were to return for a second round. Even a few he could trust not to shoot him in the back.  
  
The idea that he’s Adam’s first friend has him grinding his teeth. A man like Adam deserves more than decades of loneliness before Nigel found him.   
  
He kisses him, licks at his neck still slick with sweat and supple between his teeth. 

“Mine, too.” He says. Adam grunts happily.


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (for this chapter) Nigel is an omega and Adam is an alpha. [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/130652601271/poofs-into-existence-in-the-clouds-like-mufasa)

From health class and doing his own research on the subject–out of both curiosity and for his more hormonal interests–Adam knew more about heats than the average alpha. An omegan heat would usually last from three to seven days every three months. Having a partner would elongate the cycle. The first symptoms were an increase in hunger, a relaxation in demeanor, dilated pupils, sensitivity to light, and finally a fever.  
  
Adam knew the science behind heats. How the chemicals of the body relaxed the muscles and increased the production of self-lubrication– _slick_. He’s watched many amateur videos and pornographic films throughout his life of omegas finding relief with thick knots buried inside of them, of simply having an alpha in the room as they pleasured themselves with toys or their own hands.

The idea of it all was familiar and exciting to him, but to actually experience it was something he was not at all prepared for.   
  
Well, he was _prepared_. He had the double duty sheets. Extra ice in the freezer. A week’s worth of Nigel’s favorite food in the refrigerator. Pho from the Vietnamese restaurant three blocks away. A stack of towels in reach of the bed, along with lubrication, though, he doubted it would be needed.  
  
Technically, Adam was prepared. But standing beside the bed with Nigel panting and swearing, his thighs covered in slick and clenched together, it was suddenly intimidating.   
  
A normal alpha would have gone into rut at this point having been exposed to the pheromones an omega releases during their heat. But Adam was incapable of sensing them. It left him all too aware of how much Nigel needed a real alpha and how likely he was to disappoint.  
  
He stood by the bed, twisting his hands in anxiety. Nigel opened his eyes, Adam averted his gaze, no longer able to watch his face so openly when Nigel was looking back.  
  
Nigel grabbed the hem of his sweater and yanked. Adam was pulled down, he landed with both his hands framing Nigel’s shoulders. His long hair was sticking to his forehead and his skin smelled salty.  
  
“Adam,” Nigel said. His voice a low growl, “what the fuck are you waiting for? An invitation?”  
  
Nigel interrupted Adam before he could respond.  
  
“Knot me,” Nigel’s hips jerked harshly and he grabbed Adam by his hips, his heat not effecting his strength in the least, until they were flush and Adam could feel the slick seep into his khakis. Nigel bit his ear and purred. “Now.“


	7. Kingsman AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (for this chapter) Nigel is an agent and Adam is his 'Merlin/Q'. [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/130596717356/spacedogs-kingsman-au-do-with-that-what-ye-will)

“Kid–“

“Adam.“ 

“Christ,” A gunshot. “Adam. Darling. Light of my fucking life, would you be a dear and remind me what the passcode is?”

Adam pulled the blueprints of the estate up onto his screen. Nigel should have been through the east door and exiting out into the garden at this point, but he’d gone left when he should have gone right. Adam had tried correcting him, but Nigel had continued on as if he didn’t hear him.  

Adam had checked their connection, nothing was broken. Perhaps this is what Harlan had been talking about when he’d warned him about signing on to work with their ‘ _wildcard_ ’ agent.

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Things were not going according to plan and the sole purpose of Adam becoming Nigel’s handler was to keep things– _Nigel_ –going in line with the plan.

“I didn’t give you the passcode before so I wouldn’t be reminding you of anything.”

The small camera in Nigel’s shirt button allowed Adam to see him shoot another two men in the head. 

“Now, now don’t worry your pretty little head–”

“–I’m finding this extremely demeaning.”

“Fine,” Nigel quickly unloaded the empty magazine of his gun before reloading it. Quick and easy movements that showed how at ease he was with his weaponry. “Don’t worry you’re _gorgeous_ little head. I just want to have a quick chat with the men behind the door.”

Adam flushed, wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. _Gorgeous_. He’d never been called gorgeous before.

“The mission is complete,” Adam said, trying to regain control of the situation. He’d been trained for this, yet Nigel seemed to be adept at throwing him off his itinerary. “It isn’t safe for you to stay and–”

Adam stuttered.

“–and get yourself killed.”

“I won’t die, gorgeous,” Nigel said, voice low and soothing. “Give me the passcode and I’ll be safe and in bed before the morning.”

“No. You need to leave. Now,” Adam flicked through the the security cameras and saw five more men nearing Nigel at too fast a pace.

“I’ll take you to dinner. Just you and me. Some fucking candles and wine.”

Adam swallowed and wondered why Nigel would say something like that. Someone like Nigel couldn’t like someone like Adam. It made no sense.

He shook his head, forgetting for a moment Nigel wasn’t here, leaning over his desk, handsome and too kind for what the gossip around home base depicted him as.

“No.”

Nigel sighed. He shot at the keypad, the door remained closed.

“It isn’t going to open, the fail safe engaged. It’ll only open from the–”

“–inside. Yes, I fucking know, Adam,” Nigel cursed, kicked the door hard and made his way to the exit. “You owe me dinner.”  
  
“Why?”

“Because you piss me off and I want to fucking kiss you, that’s why.”

Adam blinked and checked their connection.


	8. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/130441493421/adam-reacts-badly-to-compliments-because-he)

“You’re stunning.”  
  
Adam shook his head. It was too late for talking and he really did want to go back to sleep. Nigel laid on top of him, their bodies flush against each other. He was radiating heat and Adam could feel himself drifting in and out.  
  
“Technically, I’m not,” He’d measured his facial structure himself when he was in college out of curiosity.  
  
He was asymmetrical and Nigel was insistent.  
  
“The most beautiful thing on this goddamn planet, darling.”  
  
Adam buried his face in Nigel’s neck, breathing him in and filling himself with his scent, melting further into the bed.  
  
“That’s not true and I don’t really know why you woke me up to lie to me–”  
  
Nigel cut him off quickly. His voice a low murmur in his ear, but all too loud in the quiet of their room.  
  
“More beautiful than the stars.”  
  
“You’re making fun of me–”  
  
“I’ve never lied to you before, why the fuck would I now?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I don’t like it.”  
  
Nigel shifted, Adam could feel every one of his muscles move. A hard body that has worked all its life, one that’s vastly different than his own. Nigel was a big man and his weight was a comforting thing. He placed a hand on Adam’s face, kissing him softly.  
  
“You’re so fucking pretty I think I could die just looking at you.”  
  
Adam swallowed, panic rising in his chest. “Don’t say that.”  
  
“It’s true.”  
  
“I don’t want you to die.”  
  
“I can’t help it. You’re too adorable for your own good, Adam. I feel faint just looking at you.”  
  
“I want to go to sleep.”  
  
“Kiss me then.”  
  
Adam frowned. Quickly, he pecked Nigel on the lips, but Nigel seemed unsatisfied and followed Adam until he was licking into his mouth, drawing a low groan from him. Their lips smacked lewdly when they parted, making Adam’s hips jerk.  
  
“Such a pretty little thing you are.”  
  
Nigel smiled at him, settled back until he was no longer lying on Adam, but holding him tightly to his chest.


	9. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (for this chapter) Nigel is an alpha and Adam is an omega. [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/111089436152/do-you-want-to-touch-me-the-water-is-cold-and-a)

“Do you want to touch me?” The water is cold and a relief on Adam’s heated skin. He asks because he’s curious about how he’s effecting Nigel. It’s been four hours since his heat has started. It rolls in swiftly and leaves him uncomfortable and hot and unbearably horny. 

The only positive he’s been able to hold onto since puberty is that his heats are quick and by tomorrow morning he’ll be back to normal, just in need of thorough shower. He looks at Nigel, who’s sitting on a chair he brought from the dining room, with his knees bumping into the tub’s lip and his hands tightly grasped together.

Adam is covered in sweat, the cold water is pleasant but isn’t doing much to help with the heat curling in his belly and the mess of slick between his legs. Despite the water, Adam can still feel it sticking to his thighs. He can wash and scrub it off but it keep coming.

Nigel must smell him. It must be effecting him, it’s only natural. He’s read up on how heats effect couples and Nigel should be entering rut with how much the room is filled with Adam’s pheromones. There should be sex that culminates in knotting that is akin to a soothing ointment.

It’s the first time Adam has ever had anyone with him in his heats. His father had given him a starters kit when he’d hit puberty, something he’d acquired from the doctor’s office.

He’s happy Nigel is sitting with him. That he’s not alone.

Nigel leans in. His nostrils are flared and Adam can only assume his eyes are dilated. He’s tired and doesn’t have the energy to try and look into anyone’s eyes.

“Yes,” Nigel pauses. His hands grip the tub. “I want to do more than just touch.”

“That makes sense,” Adam nods and takes a deep breath. “In about an hour I’ll be at the height of my heat and my pheromones will be at their most potent. I’m not sure if this was a good idea or not, I don’t know if I want you to touch me. If I ready for that.”

He doesn’t look at Nigel, surely he’s disappointed. An omega in heat is meant for sex,  that’s what he’s been told and what he’s read of the general attitude of society. A male omega especially has been thought as a prime opportunity for sex with the lack of pregnancy risk.

“Do you not like when we have sex?”

“I do. It’s just,” Adam stutters. “The heat makes my head fuzzy.”

Nigel leans down even more, sliding off of his chair onto his knees and now there’s hardly a foot between them. A vague thought passes through his mind, what would Nigel smell like right now? He would be emitting something comforting, something that would have Adam rolling onto his back and begging Nigel to take him–knot him until his fever breaks.

But all Adam can detect is the smell of his soap, the faint stench of nicotine, and his own body odor despite having scrubbed at his skin. He’s sweating quite a lot and he really would like to either have sex or take a nap. He isn’t sure which would help more.

But his mind if all fogged up, his thoughts passing and going without sticking and he doesn’t really want to do anything with his mind so jumbled and unlike himself. The other fact is that if they did have sex while he’s in heat, he’s not sure what would happen. If they would bond or not. Studies are inconclusive and Adam doesn’t really want to find out. Not right now.

He likes Nigel a lot and he doesn’t want to disappoint him.

“You know I won’t hurt you, don’t you?”

“I know.”

“Then let me help you, I can make you feel better. Darling, I don’t like seeing you in pain.” In the quiet of the room Adam can hear Nigel swallow. “It hurts me to see you so helpless when I can help ease your discomfort.”

“I don’t want your knot, Nigel,” Adam says quickly. He regrets it immediately because he doesn’t want Nigel to think he doesn’t want him. Even through the haze in his head he’s overly cautious. “Just not this time.”

“Let me touch you then. We don’t need to fuck for you to feel better.”

“What will–?”

“I’ll show you,” Nigel dips his right hand into the water. “I promise it’ll feel good.”

Adam watches Nigel’s hand, how his fingers blur in the water. The tension is drawing to his pelvis. He isn’t sure what it is he should be doing. But he trusts Nigel.

He nods and Nigel’s hand slips further into the water until his forearm is submerged. His fingers trail up Adam’s thighs and bypasses his throbbing cock completely.

“Open your legs.” Adam does. “Good boy.”

Nigel is firm in all his touches, knows that Adam can’t stand being touched too gently. Nigel pushes inside of Adam in one long slide until his knuckles are pressed against his rim. Adam grabs at the edge of the tub, head falling forward. Nigel is quick and Adam watches Nigel’s arm flex as he fucks in and out of Adam. His fingers curling to scratch at that spot inside of him.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Nigel is panting and Adam can’t do anything but close his eyes and feel his fever hit new heights.


	10. Darko (Or, The Uninvited Guest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/111088716414/nigel-must-be-going-soft-because-theres-no-other)

Nigel must be going soft because there’s no other reason why he’d let Darko stay on his couch.

Darko must have lost his mind because there’s no good enough reason for him to have come all the way to New York just to see Nigel. They weren’t even friends. Not really. They were friendly on the good days, but outside of the club or a bottle of any sort of alcohol, Nigel and him couldn’t even look at each other without a gun cocking.

But here he is, on a couch too short and a blanket too thin wearing borrowed clothes from Nigel because he was curious. And curiosity in his business never went well. It fucked things up. Normally Darko wouldn’t give two shits about what Nigel did with himself, except this is Nigel.

The most well known enforcer in their business.

The guy who once broke a man’s skull from _head butting_ him.

The guy who made two men literally piss themselves just by glaring at them.

The guy who apparently wants to give up all the violence and money and ass and play house with another man. It really didn’t make sense and Darko may have gotten enthusiastic with his need to see what the _shit_ happened with his partner because he didn’t bring an spare clothes with him.

The plan had been to smack some sense into Nigel, probably bribe him because Darko wouldn’t win in a physical fight against Nigel,and bring him back overseas. He’d be done before the sun set and he’d already bought the return tickets. But that didn’t happen and now he’s sleeping on the couch.

Darko glares at the ceiling.

Nigel had not been happy to see him. Adam hadn’t been either. He was saved from being shot by the fact that Adam didn’t know who Nigel was and Nigel couldn’t pull a gun on him. He doesn’t quite know how he ended up here and not at a hotel. Not sure who made the invitation to stay or if Darko had done it himself.

Nigel has never been a hospitable man and Adam didn’t seem to like him at all. A shame, really. Adam is _cute_ and a cute _anyone_ not liking Darko is pretty damn disappointing. It must have been Darko then. Which, in all respects, is just plain rude on their part.

Darko shifts, pulling at the blanket so it covers his chin. His legs are already cramping. HIs feet are sticking up and he wishes he had warmer socks. Nigel had taken his gun from him when Adam had left them alone. He’s not afraid Nigel will kill him. Adam is here and Darko knows Nigel isn’t going to be pulling shit like that when he’s got to pretend to be a _good man_.

It makes Darko laugh. He hides his face in the back cushion of the couch. Nigel being a good anything is possibly the funniest thing he’s imagined in years. It’s the definition of hilarious.

They’re talking in the other room. Voices too low for Darko to hear what they’re saying. Old brownstones like this must not have very good sound proofing. Every little noise seems to bounce off the walls.

There’s a thud and then another. And another. Darko sits up and quietly makes his way to the room Nigel and Adam had disappeared into. Nigel had declared he was tired and had dragged Adam off into the bedroom. Understandably Nigel wasn’t going to leave Adam and Darko in the same room alone together.

There has never been a lot of trust between them. It’s a wonder neither of Darko hasn’t killed Nigel yet. Or the other way around. 

There’s a creaking floorboard and Darko hardly touches it before the door to the room with the noises is pulled open and Nigel is standing there, naked and erect. Handsome. Hairy.  _Hung_. Not Darko’s type at all.

He doesn’t notice that he’s leaning to get a look at the bed and hopefully a glimpse at a naked and equally disheveled Adam. Nigel glares at him and shuts the door. He should put some pants on, Darko doesn’t really want to be in the same room with a naked Nigel.

Doesn’t even want to be in the same room as Nigel in general. 

He’s regretting this trip immensely already.

“What the fuck are you doing, dipshit?”

“I heard a noise,” Darko says. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’s jet-lagged and his plan has gone to hell and Nigel is somehow _still_ erect and naked. “Christ, put some pants on.”

Nigel tilts his head, the scary tilt that makes Darko wish he did have his gun. He’s thankful Adam is literally a door away. No violence in Darko’s future tonight.

“I’m going to count to three.”

“Is that necessary? Are we children? Really, Nigel? _Really_?”

"One.”

Darko plants himself, steadies his stance. Nigel squares his shoulders.

“Two.”

He doesn’t know why he doesn’t give in and go back to the couch. Something about pride and spite probably. Mostly it’s because Nigel is an asshole.

“Three,” The door opens and Adam is standing there. Sweaty, hair messy, and in only his boxer shorts. _Cute_. Definitely Darko’s type. 

“What’s going on?” Adam says. Darko wants to kiss him more than he already does.

“Nothing,” Darko says. Nods to Nigel, who looks like he might stab Darko in multiple places. “Absolutely nothing, darling. Just a late night chat with a friend.”


	11. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/111088172972/its-tuesday-which-means-its-laundry-day-and-adam)

It’s Tuesday which means it’s laundry day and Adam is hauling his bag full of dirty clothes to the basement of the brownstone. 

It takes roughly an hour and a half for him to do his laundry. ‘Roughly’ because sometimes other tenants are using the machines and unlike him they don’t have a set date to clean their clothes.

It’s irritating when the older woman down the hall–Ms. Roberts–is there during _his_ time at the machines. She always wants to chat with him and Adam more often than not would rather keep the small talk to a minimum.

He’s not good at it and his confidence every time he tries seems to dwindle with every attempt. Which means the best laundry days are the ones where he’s alone with only the sounds of his clothes being cleaned.

He empties his bag into the washer and adds the appropriate amount of soap and softener, both with minimal scents. He doesn’t like his clothes having a strong scent. Like wearing cologne, it just doesn’t sit right with him. He let’s the lid to the washer slam shut on its own–it won’t work any other way–and he grabs his laptop and its chord, plugging it in to the one outlet in the basement that works.

Usually Adam would spend his time on projects for work, and if he was all caught up he would spend the time on his laptop looking at his favorite sites or grab one of his books if he needed to rest his eyes. He had brought his laptop with him this time in hopes of getting ahead of his next assignment.

Adam is prying open the dryer, the hinges rusted and squealing, when the door to the laundry room is pushed open. Nigel has a trash bag slung over his shoulder and he looks from the open dryer to Adam.

It’s been more than eight hours since he’s seen Nigel and it feels oddly like the first time he’s ever really looked at him and it makes no sense. Logic seems to have gone out the window for Adam. It’s an strange sensation for his mind to slow down when Nigel comes near him. For the thoughts that buzz and prod and leave his head running to come to a halt all at once.

He runs his tongue along his lower lip. He tastes chapstick.

He nods at Nigel, unsure of the proper protocol for what their relationship requires. Nigel had said they were friends but they also kissed in a very non friend kind of way. Adam had used his tongue and Nigel had reciprocated. It had felt unbelievably nice.

Nigel smiles at him, lips curling up in an attractive way. Adam feels himself grow hot, looking at Nigel’s pink lips. The last time he kissed someone it had been college and it hadn’t ended well. But Nigel is smiling at him and smiling is always good.

Nigel dumps his clothes into the other washer, adding too much soap–Adam proudly does not say anything because his father had told him to keep his corrections to himself in the laundry room, something about doing this particular chore is stressful for people–and slams the lid shut. It’s loud, an old machine that rattles like something is loose and yet it still works, but even over the noise Adam can hear Nigel asking him to come closer.

It’s an uncomfortable feeling straying from his routine, but the prospect of Nigel and his warm lips is enticing enough for him to close the gap between them.

Nigel tips Adam’s head up with two of his fingers underneath Adam’s chin. Stubble and breath that smells like coffee, a bitter scent.

“And how are you today?” Nigel’s voice is low and soothing, even over the rumblings of the machine. The tone of his voice has always been pleasant, one of the first things that attracted Adam. Adam looks at his chin, his lips–briefly at his eyes–and then settles on his left cheek bone. Prominent and flushed from the summer heat. Hair worn loosely so it’s brushing against Nigel’s chin.

“Normal. Fine,” Woke up, showered, went to work, came home and gathered his clothes into a bag for laundry. Since his father had died and Nigel came into his life, he’s gotten better at keeping up with his chores.

“Good, good,” Nigel nods. He moves closer, hand moving to plant itself on Adam’s neck. He likes Nigel touching him and he wonders if this will turn into another kiss. It had been surprising last night, mainly because Adam had been the one to kiss Nigel. He’s never been comfortable in the role of initiating things, too often it has backfired on him. It’s a huge relief that Nigel had kissed him back. Adam isn’t sure what he would have done if he had gotten the signs wrong.

It would have been mortifying for sure.

Nigel leans in closer, thumb rubbing right under Adam’s lower lip. Strong strokes that had Adam already sensitive.

“Did you enjoy last night?”

“Yes,” Adam says, quick with his answer so there’s no doubt.

They’d only kissed. Adam had his heart in his throat and a new level of adrenaline coursing through him when he’d pushed against Nigel and kissed him so quickly he had barely any chance to feel Nigel’s lips. But it had gotten his intentions across and Nigel had kissed him back leaving barely any pause between the touches.

Adam remembers he should return the question in these types of situations. They’d been on a date and Nigel asked if he enjoyed it. And he did. He liked spending time with Nigel. Nigel never pushed him, never tried to make him do something that would only give him anxiety and sap every bit of enjoyment from their time spent together.

And Nigel kissed him back. That had felt nice. Very, very nice. The kind of nice Adam would like to repeat. Adam repeats Nigel’s question, and Nigel hums and smiles and with a quick look up Adam can see Nigel looking at him.

Adam shifts and wrings his hands, wondering if that was the right question to ask or if this will be another attempted conversation that goes downhill. But Nigel doesn’t pull away and instead pulls Adam closer. And now Adam can get an extremely close view of Nigel’s lips and the shadow of his beard.

“I had a wonderful time. Do you know what my favorite part of the night was?” Nigel tilts his head and Adam gets a hint of a brown iris and then swiftly a chiseled cheekbone.

Adam shakes his head. “Which part?”

“When you kissed me,” Nigel leans in closer like he’s going to kiss Adam. He doesn’t know why Nigel hasn’t yet, if he’s waiting for Adam to kiss him or for Adam to tell him to. Maybe Nigel likes that Adam takes the initiative. A whole new wave of anxiety crashes through Adam and he’s tugging at his shirt, suddenly wishing that Nigel chose to do his laundry at a different time.

“I want to kiss you again. Can I kiss you, Adam? I think I might die if I don’t,” The hand on his neck tightens. Adam swallows. Nigel is joking, of course. Adam’s lips and saliva don’t hold any life saving properties. The thought that Nigel is desperate to kiss him then is an awfully interesting prospect.

Adam nods. He’s fully expecting Nigel to lean even further into his space and kiss him, but he doesn’t. He pauses. Adam can feel Nigel’s breath on his own lips and he’s going a bit cross eyed staring at Nigel’s.

He should probably close his eyes.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.” Adam stutters out. “A lot.”

“Do you want to touch me?”

Adam is a bit confused at that. Kissing is touching after all. “Touch you where?”

“Everywhere,” Nigel gently grabs one of Adam’s hands and places it on his chest and then lower until Adam’s hand is touching Nigel’s lower stomach. He gets it then. His heart stutters and he can already feel his hands start to get clammy. Sex.

Nigel wants to have sex with him. “Yes.” Adam says quickly. Pushing the words out without thinking. Sex with Nigel. His friend Nigel.

He would like that a lot.

“Me too.”


	12. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/111052591696/spacedog-prompt-maybe-nigel-gets-adam-to-wear)

“It’s a little tight,” Adam says, tugging at the white lace panties. It’s a bit uncomfortable and he should have checked the label to see if these were made for women or men. Nigel is looking at him and Adam isn’t entirely sure what he should do. 

He’s tried acting sexy–once he copied one of his favorite porn videos–but that had just made Nigel laugh and he doesn’t want that reaction again. So he’s standing in the doorway and avoiding looking at Nigel with vigilance. There’s a draft and he can already feel goosebumps along his arms and chest–everywhere actually. He doesn’t know how this is supposed to be arousing but Nigel hasn’t told him to go change so he supposes it must be working somehow. 

Adam can see Nigel’s feet when he comes up close. Nigel pushes two of his fingers into the front of Adam’s panties and pulls him closer. 

“You’re very pretty,” Nigel kisses the side of Adam’s neck. And this feels arousing, more so than the lace tugging at sensitive places. 

“Thank you,” Adam says, the correct response after being complimented. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Adam shivers. Yes, _much_ more arousing. 

“I want that too,” Adam can feel Nigel smiling against his neck. 

“Good,” Nigel slaps his ass. Adam jumps. “Keep these on.”


	13. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/111050692156/can-we-talk-about-how-whipped-nigel-is-please)

Nigel is freezing his balls off. He doesn’t like winter in New York. He’s used to spending winter on beaches with beer in his hand and a woman on his lap. He’s got seven layers on and his nose is still dripping despite how many _goddamn tissues_ he’s already used. It’s cold and it’s dark and he wants to thaw himself out in a hot shower, but Adam is decked out in his winter clothing and looks excited, like he’s about to go to f _ucking Disneyland_ or some shit and not freeze his ass off on the roof they’ve been to a thousand times already. 

He wants to go inside and he wants to drag Adam in with him. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Adam says, looking up at the sky. Nigel doesn’t bother to crane his neck, he looks at Adam and grunts and thinks on how to drag him to the west coast next winter.


	14. Happy Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/111050967606/ok-but-nigel-making-adam-see-stars-and-i-dont)

“Oh,” Adam arches off the sheets and grabs at Nigel. “That feels good.” His legs are spread wide, muscles twitching, Nigel’s hand is slick and two of his fingers are pressed inside of Adam. 

Adam looks confused and cute and Nigel isn’t sure what to do with this. So he pushes again. And again. And _again_ until Adam is sweating and making a mess of the sheets. _Virginal_ , Nigel thinks. It’s not true, but he likes the idea. Adam is reactive, unashamed in ways people aren’t. Adam is holding his head in his hands as if it’s too much and Nigel wants to take a picture but his phone is too far away and his hands are a bit busy at the moment.

“I’m going to cum,” Adam says. His hands are covering his eyes, knuckles bone white and the tips of his fingers red from pressing so hard. Nigel wants to rip them away so he can see. 

But he doesn’t. Instead he goes in harder, curls his fingers rougher. “That’s the plan, darling.”


	15. Nigel, The Cradle Robber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is underage, Nigel is not. [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/111052872326/please-please-teenspacedogs-making-out-then)

Adam should have been asleep twenty minutes ago. He has school in the morning, and although all his homework is done and there are no impending tests, he’s still anxious because his routine has been interrupted. But it was interrupted by _Nigel_ who’s sweet and talks to him and likes him back and he’s never actually had a friend before and it’s nice. 

More than nice. 

So Adam grinds his teeth and breath deeply through his nose, trying as hard as he can to calm himself down. He’s still in his room and he’s still in his bed. He’s just not sleeping. 

“What are you thinking about?” Nigel is on top of him, hard against Adam’s hip. His accent is thick and sometimes Adam has a hard time understanding him. But here, in the quiet of his room, he can hear every word Nigel says clearly. 

“I have school in the morning,” Adam stares at Nigel’s ear and Nigel stills the hand that’s in Adam’s pajama pants. While Adam is a senior in high school, Nigel has graduated from college. But Adam still doesn’t know what his major was, Nigel has always avoided the question, simply saying he got his diploma and he doesn’t want to talk anymore. Nigel shakes his head and licks at Adam’s chest. It feels funny, but good. He’s never done this with anyone. 

“I need to go to sleep,” Adam says. He does and although he likes what Nigel is doing with his hands, he’d prefer to sleep. Maybe the weekend would be better for this kind of thing. 

Nigel sighs," Adam. Darling. Aren’t you having fun? Don’t you like it when I touch you?”

 Adam nods. He does. A lot. Still. “I have school in the morning.” 

“You could skip,” Adam shakes his head. 

“No,” Nigel hums and traces his finger down from Adam’s neck to his chest to his stomach. He swallows. His hips jump up and rub against Nigel’s. 

“Ten more minutes?” Nigel kisses Adam lightly. 

“But you said that ten minutes ago.”


	16. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/111060418681/nigel-giving-adam-some-extravagant-valentines-day)

“You bought me the building?” Adam says, staring at the document, the deed to the brownstone. “You bought me _my_ building?”

Adam has read up what a good gift for Valentine’s Day would be. Chocolate, flowers, a card. A romantic meal. Adam had gone and bought Nigel a box of chocolate truffles. Nigel had hugged him and given him kiss. Adam considered this to be his first successful Valentine’s Day celebration. 

He had no idea if a brownstone is an appropriate gift. It seems extravagant. 

“Do you not like it?” Nigel’s hand on his shoulder tightens. 

Adam shakes his head. “I do. It just seems like a lot for a Valentine’s gift. All I got you was chocolate.”

Nigel clicks his tongue and kisses Adam’s head. “I like chocolate. And you like this building. Pretty even if you ask me." 

Nigel is being nice and Adam feel his throat close up. No one has ever done something like this for him. "Thank you.”


	17. Smoking is Very Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink. [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/110919083306/but-can-we-talk-about-adam-apologizing-to-nigel-by)

Nigel doesn’t know how many times Adam has asked him to stop smoking. He’s never bothered counting. It’s gone passed irritation to something he simply ignores and nods and hums. He loves Adam. Adores the man. But he can’t listen to another lecture about how smoking will rot his lungs. If he does he might actually do something cruel like yell at Adam or punch a hole in the wall. And he doesn’t think Adam would like either of those things anymore than the smoking. So he tunes it out. Nods when he should and tries not to smoke around Adam even though the smell clings to him like a second skin. 

It’s dark and Adam should be a sleep when Nigel goes into the bathroom, opens the window and lights a cigarette. He’s sticky and sweaty and has nail marks that sting along his backside. 

He inhales deeply and sighs, curling his toes. Smoking after sex is almost as good as the sex itself. 

It’s quiet and he can hear Adam making his way to the bathroom, knocking only once before Nigel grunts. He doesn’t bother to hide what he’s doing and the little frown Adam has on his face makes his stomach twitch in irritation and—annoyingly—guilt. 

He’s expecting to be reprimanded. A lecture on how he’ll die in ten years if he doesn’t stop. But Adam does neither. He stands next to Nigel, leans his head against Nigel’s shoulder like even he’s tired of telling Nigel off. 

“Please,” Adam says. His voice is still rough, his hair is a mess and sticking to his forehead. Not at all the collected Adam he is during the day. Nigel prefers him like this, sated and a bit of a wreck. 

“Please,” Adam says again, quiet and staring hard up at Nigel’s chin. HIs eyes are dark and big and very pretty. “ _Daddy_ , please.” 

And _oh, that’s just playing dirty._

Nigel would have preferred a lecture than Adam calling him that. It’s hardly been ten minutes but he can already feel the familiar heat spread through him. He drops his cigarette in the cup of water by the sink.

"Naughty boy,” Nigel pulls Adam in, tugs at his hair and kisses him. 


	18. Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/110816757878/its-a-blessing-nigel-thinks-that-adam-likes-a)

It’s a blessing, Nigel thinks, that Adam likes a firm touch. That he doesn’t mind how Nigel leaves behind his fingerprints on the slim edge of his hips. How his teeth find a home on the tender crook of Adam’s neck. Bite marks and suck marks, kisses that last for days and leave Adam sore but always aware that Nigel is with him. 

Nigel admires the collar of bruises peeking from under the collar of Adam’s shirt. The purple has blossomed into a yellow and Nigel feels a surge of warmth in his chest. He reaches out, gentle and then firm. Runs his fingers alongside the bump of Adam’s vertebrae and around to his collarbone, hand slipping underneath his clothes, fingers brushing against the waistline of his jeans. Adam’s head hangs and his breath stutters and quickens. He arches with Nigel’s touch, moving into him, closer and closer until Nigel is pressed against him. 

Nigel pulls at him, shoving Adam’s shirt up and the down, gripping the material and ripping it open so his hands can reach inside. Adam grabs at Nigel’s hands but he doesn’t stop him. And that lack of resistance, the want coming from Adam has Nigel moaning and mouth opening to plant a kiss, a new bud onto Adam’s skin, teeth raking the expanse of his skin for a new tender mark to grow. 


	19. Nigel Receives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/110730427227/nigel-is-breathing-hard-his-grip-on-the-pillows)

Nigel is breathing hard. His grip on the pillows has gotten so tight he’s ripped right through the fabric. Adam’s fingers are gone and mortifyingly Nigel misses them. 

He’s looking down at Nigel, face beautifully flushed and breathing as hard as Nigel is, as if Adam had been the one to have an orgasm that made him forget how to speak English for a few minutes.

“I’m still,” Adam trails off. His erection is hot and hard against Nigel’s hip. He’s leaving a sticky trail as he tries not to grind against Nigel. 

“Can I?” Again, Adam doesn’t finish his sentence but Nigel knows exactly what it is Adam would like to do. He’s in his forties and he might have the sex drive of a man half his age, but he still needs to catch his breath. He’s going to have to install a fan in Adam’s bedroom, at this point he might die from overheating.

He’s oversensitive and Adam touching his knee feels like a little too much. The sight of Adam’s cock, swollen and dripping for Nigel’s touch is an intimidating prospect but one he’s not exactly opposed to. One he might actually want. Nigel licks his lips. 

He’s officially lost it. _He’s a_ _fucking goner_.

Adam has ruined him. 

The sheets stick to his skin and the ceiling is an ugly taupe color that isn’t the least bit romantic. Adam’s hands are hot on his legs, spreading them easily and exposing him even more. They’re starting to burn him to the bone. _Goddamn_.

Nigel nods.


	20. A Polite Young Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/110382040186/a-spacedogs-prompt)

“Fuck!” Adam drops the razor and grabs at his hand and Nigel nearly falls over. He’s never heard Adam say anything profane. Ever. He can’t stop looking at Adam and really he should play the good friend and get the guy a rag or a couple of band aids but he’s too busy watching Adam chew at his lip and tightening the hold on his hand trying to stop more blood from falling. And really, there’s no better picture in Nigel’s mind then Adam covered in red. He’s fucked in the head, he knows that. Decades of punching people’s skulls in and shooting them a few times in the face afterwards will do that to a man. Adam is such a good boy, the kind of man who would probably help an old woman cross the street if he wasn’t so socially inept.

Nigel shakes his head. Trying not to imagine Adam bruised up and lips red and completely fucked out and loose, telling Nigel to ‘fuck me hard’. Who knew he had such a strong imagination. He crosses the room, grabs Adam’s hand and looks at the cut. Not too deep but he still doesn’t like seeing Adam wincing. He brings up Adam’s hand to his mouth, licks the cut. Metallic and warm and beautifully Adam.

“Nigel?” Adam says, confused but not pulling away. Nigel smiles and kisses the palm of his hand. Licks the blood from his own lips.

“Say it again.”


	21. Panties. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/83966062644/hmmm-nigel-giving-adam-a-new-outfit-just-because)

Nigel slid a sleek black box across the table to Adam. He’d had it gift wrapped at the store, told the woman it was extremely special and it had to look perfect. Adam was one for details and Nigel wanted every aspect of the gift to be neat and pleasant for him.

“What is it?”

“The point of a gift is to unwrap it and be delightfully surprised,” Nigel grinned. “You’ll love it.”

Adam nodded and first unwound the ribbon before precisely opening the wrapping paper and setting it aside. The box was bright pink with a French name on it. Nigel felt the beginnings of excitement stir. Only a cardboard box separated him from fulfilling a little fantasy of his.

“This is--” Adam carefully lifted the tissue paper and found baby blue lace and silk. “Are these women’s panties?”

He lifted them out and examined them. Nigel ran his hand through Adam’s hair. Leaned over and kissed his temple. Adam was far from prude, but lacked the experience. Something Nigel was more than happy to help with.

“They’re only women panties if a woman wears them. You are not a woman, darling,”  Nigel kissed the delicate spot below Adam’s ear. They were going to have a lot of fun.


	22. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/83965935671/prompt-nigel-and-adam-have-1-yearmonthhave-a)

“If you shake it, you could break it, so,” Adam’s fleeting eye contact was enough to emphasize the point for Nigel. “Please don’t shake it.”  
  
The box was hardly as big as his hand. The wrapping was tight and compact, neat just like Adam, the paper had little cartoon dogs playing with a frisbee on it. Nigel hasn’t received a gift in decades. Darko would buy him drinks, but that was as far into the world of gifts he’s been.  
  
“What’s the occasion?” It was exciting the idea that Adam had gone and bought him a gift.  
  
“Our anniversary. We—” Adam stuttered. “We kissed three months ago and I know couples are supposed to celebrate these things. And we’re a couple. You’re my boyfriend and I’ve never had a boyfriend before and I thought it would be good to celebrate.”  
  
Nigel picked at the paper. He wanted to set it aside and grab Adam by the waist.  
  
“I’ve never had an anniversary, and I thought,” Adam trailed off, worrying at his lip. Nigel tilted his chin up and kissed him. He didn’t want his sweet boy to be so distraught.  
  
“Me neither,” Nigel pecked him on the lips quickly and started ripping the paper. He’d never had an anniversary to celebrate before. Commitment wasn’t something he’d run into a lot in his line of work. Never something he’d think he’d wanted. But Adam was sweet. Nigel couldn’t disappoint him.  
  
“This is your first?”  
  
“You’re my first in many ways, darling.”  
  
Nigel pulled the lid of the box off, revealing a slim vibrator. Heat pooled at the base of his spine. He’d never imagine this of all things, would be in the box. It was light with a bulbous head, nothing like the ones he has seen online.  
  
“Do you like it?” Adam was taught with apprehension. Nigel couldn’t keep the grin off his face if he tried. “I made it myself. I was worried you’d find it in the apartment. I know anniversary gifts are supposed to be a surprised. I worked on it during my lunch break at work. It has five speeds. I configured the length to the approximate distance of your prostate and the head—”  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever received such a thoughtful present,” Nigel gathered Adam into his arms, kissing his temple. His Adam, his sweet brilliant Adam, had made him a fucking _vibrator_. “I’m afraid I don’t have a gift for you.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“I do love this.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
“Will you do one more thing for me?”  
  
“Of course,” Adam quickly nodded.  
  
“My dear boy,” Nigel grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. “I want you to ruin me.”


	23. Calming the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/82103588665/prompt-what-would-adam-do-whenever-nigel-is)

“You’re upset,” Adam said. Flinching when Nigel poked at his bruised eye. He’d never been punched in the face before and it hurt. A lot. Nigel’s face was very close to his own. He could smell the thick scent of cigarettes. Nigel had most likely smoked several cigarettes before Adam had stumbled home.  
  
“I’m not upset,” Nigel spit out. His hands cradling Adam’s face. Twisting his head left and right, his hand squeezing Adam’s chin tightly, searching for more wounds. Being mugged was unpleasant to say the least. Adam’s breathing had only slowed down when he’d opened his apartment door and saw Nigel.  
  
“You’re shaking,” Adam knew the physical signs of someone upset. He’d never seen Nigel like this. He wasn’t sure what to do.  
  
“I’m angry.”  
  
“Why? You weren’t mugged.”  
  
“Someone touched you, love,” Nigel leaned in and kissed Adam. His split lip stung. “No one fucking touches you but me.”  
  
Adam placed his hands on Nigel’s chest. It still felt odd to be able to touch him without asking first. “I don’t want you to be mad.”  
  
“I’m not mad at you.”  
  
“Still.”  
  
Nigel traced his thumb along the slight cut on his lip. It was throbbing and he wanted to take some pain medicine. Nigel’s lips were fixed into a frown. Adam kissed the corner of his mouth.  
  
“I know you’re unhappy. What do I do?”  
  
Nigel hummed, pressing himself closer until he had Adam in his arms. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	24. Hi, Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/81898265024/has-adam-met-beth-yet-if-not-how-would-that-first)

“And who the fuck is this?”

While Nigel was hardly any taller than Adam, who she could easily look eye to eye with, Beth found the man to be looming over her. A dominating force that she had only just met less than a minute ago.  
  
She shivered. It was hardly cold outside on the apartment’s entrance, but Nigel’s glare sent a cold splash of ice to her bones. Trying to shake off the goosebumps that suddenly riddled her arms, she looked to Adam who was firmly absorbed clicking away on his laptop. Nigel dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. He stepped closer to her.  
  
“You fucking deaf?”  
  
“I can hear you just fine,” Beth felt her cheeks burn. “I don’t respond well to assholes. And who the hell are you?” Though she knew perfectly well who he was. The first day she moved into the building she had seen Adam and Nigel in the hallway, doing more than just a little kissing.  
  
She had run into Adam in the laundry room a few days later. Adam was sweet and and not at all embarrassed when she told him what she had seen.  
  
Nigel, Adam’s neighbor and boyfriend, was quickly turning out to be the opposite.  
  
“Nigel, this is Beth. From the laundry room,” Adam said without looking up. His eyes glued to the screen.  
  
Nigel stepped closer, his arms folded over his chest. He smelled like smoke and domestication.  
  
He held out his hand and she took it.  
  
“A pleasure,” Nigel said, the meaning lost in his tone. Lying.  
  
The word crept up on Beth. _Dangerous._


	25. Massage (Or, Tropiest of UST is the Tastiest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/81505854065/oh-gosh-oh-gosh-nigel-and-adam-taking-turns-in)

“Take off your shirt,” Nigel pulled at the hem of Adams sweater.

Adam’s day had been hectic. Too many new people coming into the small toy store to look at what he was making. His prototype he had named “Lulu” had attracted the attention of multiple buyers. They asked him too many questions, not letting him be nearly as thorough in his answers as he wanted. His boss had put his hand on Adam’s arm to stop him from talking. The strange business men put their hands on his shoulder in a move Adam knew was meant to show camaraderie, but had merely made Adam cringe with how close they were.

Adam looked to Nigel who sat on the edge of his bed. More days than not, Adam had found Nigel in his apartment watching videos on Adams laptop or read one of Adams books. It gave Adam a very nice feeling to know that when he came home Nigel would be there. He’d never had a friend, it was quite a nice change.

Adam swallowed. “Why?”

Nigel cocked his head and it reminded Adam of a lion he had seen at a zoo once. His father had taken him after his mother had died.

“I want to give you a massage, darling,” Nigel pulled at his sweater again. “Now take your damn shirt off.”

Adam had never had a massage before. He wondered if Nigel had ever given one before, but then, he was the one to offer in the first place. He must know what he was doing. Adam stripped quickly, pulling his sweater then his button up off and placing them on the corner of the bed.

Nigel placed a hand on his bare shoulder, his touch unexpectedly hot. It was different than when those business men had touched him. Nigel was not crowding him, his presence soothing instead.

“Lie down,” Nigel said.

It was quiet and the bedspread was cold. Adam pulled his hands closer to his chest, intercepting the coolness of the bed. The bed dipped. Nigel leaned over him, his hands smoothing down his shoulders. Light before becoming firm and solid against him. Kneading his muscles. It felt good.

One firm push on his mid back had Adam moaning. “Do you like that?” Adam nodded and Nigel did it again. “So tense. What did those fuckers do to you?”

Adam shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about what happened. He liked Nigel touching him. He wanted to focus on this. Nigel’s strong hands smoothing every ounce of tension out of him. Nigel hummed. His hands moving to his lower back. His touch unyielding. Adam had never had anyone do this to him. Adam shifted, pressing his hips into the mattress before stopping himself. He took a deep breath, biting at his lip. Unsure exactly what he should do.

Nigel didn’t seem to notice. His hands continued to go lower down his back. His thumbs digging into his sore muscles. Adam moaned into his pillows when Nigel found another spot. Adam pushed harder into the bed. A delicate pressure against his the space between his shoulders made his eyes snap open. He could feel Nigel breathing against his skin.

Nigel’s hands disappeared and the dip in his bed was gone. Nigel said something that wasn’t in English, harsh and quick, then, “I’ve gotta go take a piss.”

Adam propped himself on his elbows and listened to the door to his apartment slam shut. Nigel had kissed his back and now he was gone. Adam laid his head back down on his pillow, unsure of what to do next.


	26. Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/80584036664/i-would-love-to-read-more-about-the-first-time)

Adam clutched at the cardboard box in his lap. It contained every little personal object that he had had at the toy shop before being swept up and out by firm hands. Not knowing where else to go, Adam had found himself walking the familiar route to the park and sitting on his usual bench.

It’s a seven minute walk from the shop. The bench was the one he and Harlan would always sit at. Harlan would eat a turkey sandwich without mayonnaise. He’d drink a medium sized cup of coffee from the cafe across the street. It was early in the morning and Adam was alone. It wasn’t lunch time and the park was quiet. Void of most people. Adam curled into himself more. He pulled out his cell phone, and clicked on one of the only contacts he had. Nigel picked up on the first ring and Adam explained what happened.

“And you’re all right?” Nigel asked.

Adam felt his throat tighten. He wasn’t all right.

“Oh, Adam,” Nigel sighed and Adam could hear the door to the apartment, his or Nigel’s he couldn’t be certain, being shut. “I’ll be right there. Don’t move.”

Adam hung up the phone, sitting in a daze. The one positive of the day was that he could depend on Nigel.

This was the first time Adam had ever had a friend.

Nigel never got impatient with him. Nigel was attentive. Listened and wanted to listen when Adam talked. Adam had realized years ago that his conversation skills were not very good. With Nigel, though, he didn’t feel pressured to stop talking. Unlike Harlan, he didn’t make Adam change topics. Nigel was interested in him and what he had to say. Nigel never mocked him for his disorder. Not once. Nigel did say it was odd in the beginning, but he said he liked that Adam didn’t bullshit him.

Nigel had even been impressed when Adam had shown him the stars in his apartment. Had listened to Adam for hours explaining what was being projected. Nigel had even agreed to go up with him to the rooftop to see the stars. He’d never taken anyone up there with him before. Nigel was his friend. Adam hadn’t had a lot of experience with friendships, but what he had with Nigel was warm and soothing.

The way Nigel had said ‘Adam’ made his chest flutter. Nigel’s accent rounded his name into something that had Adam flushing. Specially Nigel’s hugs made him feel warm inside. Like he had his own fire. The intimacy reminded him of his first girlfriend, but this was brighter. Nigel meant so much more to him.

Nigel had even agreed to come pick him up in the middle of a Monday morning. Adam could have called Harlan, but his mind reeling from being let go and acting on instinct had chosen to call Nigel instead.

Adam felt a large hand on his shoulder and jumped. His box nearly falling out of his lap. Nigel’s hand held firmly onto him. He hadn’t seen him come up.

“Adam?”

Adam chanced a look passed Nigel’s nose and met his eyes. He moved to get up. Nigel grabbed his box and Adam let it go without much of a fight. He didn’t know what to do with his hands now. Nigel placed his hand on Adam’s lower back and led him down the street, towards Nigel’s car.

They stopped at the curb. Adam looked at the side of Nigel’s face, thankful that Nigel was not looking back at him. He shifted closer.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”


	27. Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/80554766479/maybe-adam-having-some-popcicles-and-nigel-cant)

“I don’t like popsicles,” Is the first thing Adam says. The popsicle sits in his hand, a loose and unenthusiastic grip. He’d like to throw it away. Looking at it is almost as bad as eating it.

“Why not?” Nigel reached over and pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of Adam’s face. The air conditioning is broken. It’s the middle of summer and the heat is making Adam’s head slightly foggy.

“It’s the texture,” Adam says. He pushes the dessert back to Nigel who takes it and licks it himself. “It’s too cold. It makes my tongue tingle. And I hate when my tongue tingles. It’s unpleasant.”

Nigel hums. He gets up from the table and goes through the shopping bag on the counter, dropping the popsicle in the trash. He pulls out a large and slim gaudy lollipop. Smiling, he hands it to Adam.

Adam stares at the candy. It’s bright colors are harsh and he doubts it will taste good. The amount of sugar alone makes his tongue shrivel. But he does like the ridges. He traces his finger along the grooves, reluctant to eat it.

“I want you to lick it,” Nigel says. He smiles. “Nice slow licks. Long licks. Let me see that gorgeous pink tongue of yours.”

“But I hate the taste.”

“Pretend it’s my cock,” Nigel smiled. “You like how I taste don’t you?”

Adam nodded. Nigel had cut back his intake of cigarettes.

Adam ran his fingers along the ridges again. Nigel is smirking. It’s the same expression he wears when he is trying to get Adam to play along with one of his roleplaying scenarios.

“Is this an example of foreplay, Nigel?”

“Of course.”

“And you want me to pretend this is your,” Adam stutters. “This is your penis?”

“You’ve caught me,” Nigel waved his hand. “Go ahead. I promise it won’t bite.”

“But why can’t I just do this to you? If this represents your penis?”

“Don’t you have fantasies, darling? Well, this is one of mine.”

Adam pictures his space suit, hanging to the far right in his closet. How Nigel had worn it for him without having to be asked, knowing that Adam would having a more than positive response.

“Would it make you happy?”

“Oh, it would make me delirious with pleasure.”

Adam studies the lollipop. The patterns and colors clashing, making him dizzy. He tentatively licks it. The saccharine taste assaulting his senses, jerking him back. His lips puckering from the cloying sweetness. He sets the candy down, shaking his head.

“No thank you. I’d much rather taste you.”


	28. A Date (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/78664679279/ooh-can-i-ask-for-adam-and-nigel-making-plans-to)

Nigel may have been losing his touch. When Adam had awkwardly— more awkwardly than usual with his eyes hardly ever grazing in Nigel’s direction but still managed to be refreshingly straight forward— asked Nigel to go to the roof with him that night, Nigel had thought Adam had finally recognized all of his flirtations. 

Nigel had showered, brushed his teeth, grabbed a few condoms and some packs of lube and shoved them into his pocket. He wasn’t prepared to call this a date, but Adam had seemed so intent on Nigel going up to the roof with him. He was prepared for a night with Adam on his back and Nigel making the sweet space between Adam’s thighs his new home. Adam knocked on his door. He had a large blanket folded neatly over his shoulder and a large black case by his feet. 

Nigel nodded his head at the case. “What’s this?”

“It’s a Celestron Nextstar SE Series telescope,” Adam said. His eyes flitting between the case and Nigel’s chest. 

“For?”

“To see the meteor shower,” Adam shifted. “I asked you this morning if you wanted to come with me to the roof and you said 'yes'. There’s a meteor shower in half an hour and I thought—“

Nigel cut him off, placing his hand on Adam’s shoulder. Sometimes it was easier to stop the oncoming train than to let it run him over. 

Nigel smiled. Adam after a moment smiled back. “Just let me get a heavier jacket.”


	29. Harlan Does Not Approve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post.](http://spaceman-adam.tumblr.com/post/77257926580/hallo-i-just-found-your-lovely-blog-and-i-had-to)

“So you’re Nigel,” Harlan took another bite of his sandwich. Harlan was looking him up and down with the expression that Nigel was not exactly impressive. Nigel tried not to snarl and gripped the bar underneath the table. His eye twitched. Adam sat across from him, unaware to the storm brewing inside Nigel. He’s wearing his best shirt. Freshly pressed. He wasn’t wearing his usual sloppy button ups or t-shirts. He even styled his hair back. Ironed his goddamn pants.

Presentable. 

That’s what he’d been going for. And he really couldn’t give that much of a fuck beyond doing this for Adam’s sake. Harlan, he’d been told, was Adam’s dead father’s best friend. Served in the army together. Nigel tapped his fingers along his leg. He wanted a cigarette. But he didn’t want to hear Adam’s lecture. He had it memorized at this point.

“What do you do, Nigel?”

“I invest.”

Harlan hummed. Adam looked between the two. He was eating his own food slower than he should. Nervous. Nigel breathed through his nose. Counted to ten.

“Invest in what?”

“Things.”

“And by ‘things’ you mean…?”

“I mean it’s none of your business.”

Adam cut in “Nigel works from home.”

Harlan’s lips pursed. Nigel wanted to punch him. Hard. Right between his condescending brow. Until his own knuckles bled.

“Unemployed then,” Harlan turned to Adam with a large and, if Nigel had to call it anything, an ugly-ass grin. “You sure know how to pick’em, Adam.” He slapped Adam’s back and Adam smiled. 

“You got a problem?” Nigel said. If Adam wasn’t there, Nigel would have the asshole’s head between his hands, crushing him. God, he misses the feel of bones snapping. 

“That you’re unemployed, practically living with Adam, and have an ugly tattoo on your neck?” Harlan sipped his coffee. “I don't have one problem.”


	30. Mermen and Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is a pirate and Adam is a merman. [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/136272184076/pirate-nigel-and-mermaid-adam-3)

Before Nigel was betrayed by Darko, had a swift mutiny by his men, and then tossed off his own goddamn ship with a bullet in his chest and shackles binding his legs and arms, Nigel would have looked at Adam with less than a passing fondness for his beauty and exoticness and saw only the price he would have fetched.

It would have been a high price, too. He and his entire crew would have been able to retire for good. Nigel would have bought himself an island, found a wife, and never want for food or a roof again. He would have lived whatever years he had left in luxury.

But that was another Nigel, one who died at sea. This Nigel, sitting on the sea cave’s floor with his clothes in tatters, had been rescued by a kind merman who had healed him with a touch of his webbed hand.

 _Dark magics_ , Darko would have said, slobbering over the potential opportunities Adam would have presented him. Nigel had simply gasped for air, lungs expanding wonderfully. Kissed Adam’s thin lips before asking his name, too exhilarated with the sensation of _air_ and _life_ to bother about proper etiquette. Not that he’d ever been very good at it.

Nigel sat on the rocky edge within the sea cave, feeling as healthy as he’s ever felt. Light on his feet and no soreness to any part of his body. His legs were submerged in the water with Adam holding onto his knees, head held out of the water for Nigel to reach, his long claws dug into the naked flesh of Nigel’s thighs. He rather liked it.

“Does this feel good?” Nigel rubbed his fingers along Adam’s neck, tracing the slice of Adam’s gills as they fluttered. A soft pleased sound like a whine escaped Adam. Too lovely a sound which Nigel wanted to keep as his own.

He hadn’t stopped touching Adam since he woke up and saw the pearly glimmering take with translucent dorsel fins that seemed to melt in the water. He’s wanted to touch Adam there as well, but Adam had swum away from him, face dark and wyes wide. Afraid and flustered. A beautiful combination on him.

Direct questions worked the best with Adam, no twisting words with hidden meanings. Honesty and bluntness were how they communicated.

“Yes,” Adam said, he turned his face into Nigel’s palm and nuzzled against him. There was a steady heat in Nigel, flaring up until even the tips of his fingers felt hot and bothered. He looked down, passed Adam’s closed eyed blissful face into the water at the slit sitting in the middle of Adam’s lower half, a dark pink prick was beginning to emerge.

Nigel didn’t know the logistics of fucking a merman, but he thought between them they would be able to figure something out which would benefit them both.

Adam’s hair was thick and coarser than Nigel had thought at first. He tugged at it, bending Adam back, displaying the long lines of his throat. Adam shuddered, his gills widening as he took a long deep breath, his muscles tensing as his claws dug into the meat of Nigel’s legs. It stung and he was bleeding, but Nigel hardly minded, too focused on the spasms of Adam’s body. The vulnerability he was allowing Nigel to see.

“Do you let anyone touch you like this?”

Adam shook his head as best as he could with Nigel gripping him tightly. “No.”

“Not even one of those other little fish?”

Adam swallowed. “They don’t want me.”

Nigel kisses along his cheeks, his neck. Teeth grazing against the thin flesh of his neck. Adam’s scales were so smooth and fragile until him. Nigel moaned, licking them with the point of his tongue, digging into them. Adam’s tail swiftly came up to the surface of the water before slapping down hard creating large waves in the still water.

“Oh–“Adam broke off, his scales shifting color to a dark hue. “Please do that again.”

Nigel moved both of his hands to circle Adam’s thin neck, gripping his jaw tightly. He kissed him, Adam’s lips thin and salty and warming under Nigel’s persistence.

Nigel pulled away panting. Adam’s hands had moved to his wrists, clutching him and keeping Nigel where he was.

“I want you, Adam,” Nigel said. Knowing with certainty he wouldn’t leave this cave unless Adam was with him.

He needed Adam to understand there would be no ending for them, not any time soon and not without Nigel kicking up Hell beforehand. It was urgent for him, a feeling he had not experienced before. He grabbed the feeling with both hands, prepared to start his life over again and again.

“I’m going to have you and I’m going to keep you.”

Nigel hadn’t been a good man before all this, but he was willing to try something different.

Adam closed his eyes, his sharp teeth biting his lower lip. Nigel thought he looked pleased.


	31. Making a Deal with a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is a demon and Adam summoned him. [tumblr post.](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/136655227066/granpappy-winchester-for)

“I could kill them,” Nigel said. He snapped his fingers. “Just like that. Gone. Snap their shitty little human necks.”  
  
“They don’t deserve to die because I lost my job.”  
  
“They made you sad. I think it’s a fair fucking price if you ask me.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t ask you,” Adam shifted his box. All his projects he’d started at the company. It was odd to see so many hours of his life fitting neatly inside a cardboard box.  
  
“Why the fuck did you summon me, anyways? This is a perfect opportunity to show you my power and you got me on a damn leash like some sort of fucking dog, Adam.”  
  
“The spell said ‘eternal devotion’. The reasons behind my actions seem fairly self explanatory,” Adam looked to Nigel from the corner of his eye, watching how Nigel managed to take a left turn in the busy road without even looking.  
  
“Fucking here for cuddling when I could be ripping those bastards throats out,” Nigel growled, the sound reminded Adam of something bestial. His teeth were even bared. “What the fuck are you smiling about? You were a mess ten seconds ago.”  
  
“I like that you’re angry for me.”  
  
“You like me being pissed?” Nigel laughed, a loud bark that had him hitting the steering wheel twice. “Fucking strange you are, darling. And this is coming from someone who’s been to Hell.”  
  
Adam shrugged, hugged his box closer to his chest. He wanted to ask about Hell, but Nigel seemed adamant to not answer a single one of his questions.  
  
“No one’s ever been angry for me before. Only Harlan. And my dad.”  
  
Nigel sighed. He lit a cigarette, letting go of the steering wheel entirely. The car took the next turn all on its own.  
  
“Humans are fucking morons, Adam,” He blew out a perfect smoke ring. Adam rolled his window down. “You’re too good for them. They’re just too stupid to see you.”  
  
“Intelligence doesn’t effect eyesight, Nigel.”  
  
“Don’t be a smart ass.”  
  
Adam smiled.


	32. To Date an Escort -- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is an escort. Adam is a virgin. [tumblr post](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/139575760321/to-date-an-escort-part-one-summary-adam-decides)

The alarm on Adam’s phone went off, telling him he had twenty minutes before the escort would arrive. Adam showered and dressed in his favorite sweater and the pair of comfortable pants he had laid out on his bed. He dried and combed his hair, unsure of how presentable he should be. Quickly, he shaved, managing to not knick himself. 

He had spent two months preparing–first deliberating if this was what he wanted to do and when he decided that  _yes_ this was practical and could potentially be an enjoyable interaction with another human being and afterwards might instill within him some confidence in himself, he then moved onto the second step: finding the right escort service.  
  
This step took the longest, two weeks of doing research after work and after dinner, but before his nightly movie. There had been no rush, he was already twenty eight and a few more days or weeks weren’t going to make him more inexperienced with sex.

Two months of careful planning and deliberation and quite a sizable depletion of his funds from his saving account, committing himself to his plan, and he was still nervous.   
  
Adam sat on the edge of his bed, phone tucked in his hands and watched the numbers tick by from two minutes to one to the time when he should have heard a knock on his door. 

He held his breath. Nothing. He went and looked through the peephole. No one was outside. His pulse rose and panic began to set it.  
  
What if the escort didn’t come or if had chosen the wrong agency. If even after paying, he would be stood up. What if no one, not even a professional, wanted him?

Adam sat, staring at the door and the clock on his phone, deflating as the minutes passed.  
  
It was four minutes past the hour. There were three rapid knocks. Adam straightened and rushed to answer the door.

The escort was leaning against the door frame and Adam hadn’t meant to look in his eyes but he did, a sharp spark ran through him and he immediately averted his gaze.  
  
The only specification he’d asked from the service was for the most experienced escort. It was a practical decision. He had no specific likes other than he wanted a man and someone who knew what they were doing.

Adam looked at the man’s chest. His shirt was not buttoned the entire way up and had a variety of grey hair poking out. Quickly, with his heart in his throat, he once again looked up at the man’s face. Handsome. Definitely handsome.  
  
“You’re late,” Adam said knowing it was neither polite nor the right thing to say, but wanting to address the fact that the man standing in front of him was late and Adam did not like anything to do with lateness. His hands were just starting to calm.

“Five minutes isn’t late and you must be my sweet, temperamental date for the evening, Adam.” The man moved past Adam through the door, his chest brushing against Adam’s shoulder and his hand groped at Adam’s stomach as he went. He was solid and thick and his hands were very large and Adam’s heart was already beginning to race. “I’m Nigel.”

“Nice to meet you,” Adam said. Nigel wandered through the living room and then the kitchen, Adam following a few steps behind, unsure of what he should do. If he should offer him water or perhaps some food. He hadn’t eaten yet tonight, too nervous to cook or digest properly.

Nigel looked over his shoulder, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it onto the back of the couch. “Charmed.”

He winked and returned to browsing through Adam’s bookshelf. Adam stood, hands wringing and tugging at the sleeves of his sweater. Waiting. 

Nigel stood up and walked back to Adam, looking him up and down and humming. “No need to be so nervous, Adam. I’m very, very happy to meet you. Charmed was the biggest understatement of the century.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Then I would say you’re quite wrong,” Nigel flicked hair out of his eyes. He unbuttoned more of the buttons on his shirt, revealing more hair. Adam’s hands twitched, he wanted to touch. “This your first time hiring an escort?”

“Yes.”

“Not a big talker, are you?”

“I try not to ramble, it annoys people.”

“I doubt that.”

“It’s true though, people don’t like it when you talk too much.”

Nigel smiled at him and Adam thought maybe that was a good answer. He stopped a foot away from him. If Adam lifted his hand he’d be able to touch Nigel’s chest.

“Then let’s skip the talking. Where do you want me?”

Adam was confused, “I don’t understand.”  
  
Nigel looked at him for a long moment and Adam wondered what he saw. A new burst of self consciousness wrapped around him like a vice, making him feel flushed and a desire to go into the bathroom, lock the door, and call this off. Maybe he could ask for a refund.  
  
“Well, I understand perfectly,” Nigel walked forward and Adam stepped back, he crowded Adam against the wall, his cologne and the scent of nicotine and mint pushed at Adam making him turn his head away. Nigel grabbed his chin, his lips stretched wide into a grin that showed the sharp points of his teeth, thumb firm on the slope of Adams bottom lip.  
  
“You little tease,” Nigel said, his low voice reverberating through Adam’s chest, he shuddered, knees struggling to lock. Nigel was so close, plucking at the hem of Adam’s sweater. “Cute boys like you need a little warming up first, don’t you, sweet Adam?”

He leaned in, Nigel’s body hot and heavy against Adam’s and his lips close and his breath was on Adam, pushing through to his lungs and filling him up and suddenly it was too much.  
  
Adam made a sound, he didn’t know what it was. A whine of some sort that he hadn’t meant to voice. Involuntary and quiet. In the silent apartment and between the two of them, it was awfully loud.  
  
Nigel pulled back, once again looking at him in that way. Adam stared hard at a small scar on Nigel’s chest.  
  
“What did I do?”  
  
“You’re moving too fast and I can’t keep up with all the–the–” Adam stammered, trying to catch his breath. _A kiss_. Nigel had almost kissed him and he was reacting like this. Frustration grew like a solid pit in his stomach, heating his head with anger and disappointment in himself.

He had spent two months planning this and now it was all falling apart because he didn’t have the nerve for something so simple.  
  
“A kiss is too fast?” Adam glanced up, narrowly avoiding his eyes. Nigel’s brows were furrowed. _Confused_. Adam swallowed thickly, nervous of what that meant. “Are you shy?”  
  
Adam shook his head, “No. Just. Inexperienced.”  
  
“Inexperienced,” Nigel repeated, Adam didn’t know why. “Exactly how fucking inexperienced are you my dear Adam?”

“What do you mean–”

“Have you kissed someone before?”

Adam nodded. He had and it hadn’t been this hard before because it was _only_ kissing and that knowledge had always quieted the nerves in his body.

This, though, was not meant to end with just kissing.

“Adam, I don’t want you to lie to me when I ask you this,” Nigel said softly. Adam nodded. He didn’t lie and he wanted to tell Nigel that despised lying and he was an honest person, but Nigel then asked, “Are you a virgin?”

And there was the question Adam had been dreading because it made people look at him differently, see him as someone else and Adam had never known why. He couldn’t wrap his head around it and now Nigel was going to see him differently too.

“Yes,” Adam said, shifting to stare off to the side at the door to his bedroom where he’d changed the sheets and had bought new condoms and lubrication in preparation for what should have happened already.

Nigel didn’t move. Adam held his breath, uncertain what Nigel’s reaction would be or how he should be reacting himself. He froze.

Nigel backed away, turning his back to Adam and running his hands through his hair. “Fucking hell. Fuck.”

“Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No,” Nigel’s nose flared and he was silent for a long moment. Adam counted to twenty seconds. Swiftly he grabbed Adam by his elbow, and led him to the couch in the living room, pushing him to sit. “The plan’s changed.”  
  
“You had a plan too?”  
  
“Of course I fucking did, but now I’m changing it because I’m not deflowering a goddamn virgin in Plan A.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Don’t look so sad, Christ,” Nigel pulled his phone out and began thumbing at his screen. “You hungry?”  
  
“Yes,” Adam clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to find some calm. He didn’t like being spontaneous or not following his routine. It made his stomach hurt. Perhaps food might help. “I didn’t have any dinner.”  
  
“Good. We’re going to have something to eat together and you’re going to be nice and full and happy and not so fucking nervous and then I’m going to fuck you.”  
  
Adam’s body seemed to throb, his mouth going dry. He watched Nigel call for take out and took a deep breath.  
  
 _I can do this._  
  
He almost believed himself.


	33. To Date an Escort -- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is an escort. Adam is a virgin. [tumblr post](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/140731008581/to-date-an-escort-part-two-summary-adam-decides)

Adam’s entire history of having company in his home consisted of Harlan–who was more family than company, his late father who wasn’t so much company either, the one time he had needed a repairman when the shower head had begun leaking at an alarming rate and Adam hadn’t had the tools to fix it himself, and the time he had invited his new neighbor Beth over to his apartment. 

It had been a while–a month and three days–since he had had anyone at all in his home outside of Harlan and he struggled with what exactly he should do while he and Nigel waited for the food to arrive. The food he had no idea what it was or if the textures would be right or if he would be able to eat it at all. Rationally, he knew he could. But he also knew it would be awful if the food wasn’t his kind of food. 

He kept it to himself, not wanting to bother Nigel with it and not wanting to be an even bigger burden than he already was.

First he couldn’t have sex and now he wouldn’t be able to even eat the food Nigel would give him. 

Adam took a deep breath, trying to calm down and focus on the reality of what was happening now and not what may happen in the future. 

Nigel was nice. The food might be good. And he might be able to have sex later if he was more comfortable.

He concentrated on tugging and rolling the hem of his sleeves between his fingers and watching Nigel wander around his apartment, inspecting his books and his desk. Thankfully not touching anything that Adam would need to reset back into its proper place.

Nigel was on his third beer, sipping it periodically. Harlan kept a case of his preferred beer in Adam’s refrigerator for when he came over–once or twice a week, usually on a Monday and sometimes on a Friday if Adam had a particularly unstable week. 

The beer wasn’t his and he told Nigel. “That’s Harlan’s.”

“Who’s Harlan?” 

“My father’s friend. He’s my friend, too.”

Nigel cocked his brow and came closer. “He keeps beer in your fridge. Does he live here?”

“No,” Adam looked away, bit at the tip of his thumb and quickly crossed his arms to keep from nibbling away at his nails. “He likes to drink beer when he comes over,” Adam pointed to the bottle Nigel was holding loosely between his fingers. “That’s his beer. And should you be drinking? Alcohol can have a negative effect on erections and orgasms.”

Nigel laughed, one loud barking sound that was smothered quickly by his hand. Adam felt himself flush, embarrassed.

Nigel shook his head. “It takes more than what you have in that fridge to even get me tipsy. My dick will be fine if that’s what’s worrying you. And I’ll buy a new pack to replace what I drink, is that all right, my dear Adam?”

Adam nodded. 

Nigel drank the rest of his beer and set it next to the other empty ones. “Now, what else do you know?”

“In general or about the male anatomy?”

Nigel grabbed at Adam’s shoulder, a gentle but firm squeeze. A touch meant to convey friendliness, Adam recognized.  

“You’re a little shit.”

“I am capable of joking,” Adam smiled slightly. 

Nigel was grinning wide, wrapping his arm around Adam’s shoulder in a hug. Adam peeked up at him. Nigel had a nice big smile and there were crinkles around his eyes. 

 _A real smile_ , Adam thought. 

“So this _Harlan_ keeps his beer in your fridge and comes whenever he likes and he’s not your boyfriend?”

Adam scrunched his nose at the idea. “No. Just a family friend.”

“And you’re not secretly pining after him, I hope.”

“Definitely no.

“Good,” Nigel said, nodding. He leaned down and sniffed at Adam’s head. 

“Are you smelling me?”

Nigel grunted something that sounded like ‘yes’ though it was muffled by Adam’s head.

“Do I smell bad? I just took a shower before you came over, but I can take another one.”

“No, no. You’re fine. Fantastic. Radiant.”

“Oh, well,” Adam stammered out, feeling hot all over. “Thank you.”

-

A man in a blue suit with tattoos peaking out of his collar and sleeves–Adam was unable to recognize any of the shapes other than the edge of an eye peering out along the center of the man’s neck–delivered the food on a white clothed trolly stacked with plates topped with spotless silver covers. 

Nigel spoke to him quickly in a language Adam didn’t recognize. It was the same one he used to order the food. 

The man in the blue suit went in and placed the plates and silverware on Adam’s dining room table. 

Nigel led him to the table with a hand on his back, fingers brushing just passed the waistline of decency. Nigel lifted the covers from each of the plates revealing food Adam didn’t recognize at all. He listened to Nigel as he pointed out each dish, stomach dropping as his eyes went to the different food one by one. 

The scent all together wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t familiar and Adam felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. He should try it. Maybe he would like it and maybe the taste and textures would be perfectly aligned and palatable to him. 

He grimaced, knowing that, no. Chances were that he wouldn’t. 

The prospect of biting into the small cuts of red meat and fish and anything else on the plates, the textures that would be awaiting his tongue made him cringe. 

Nigel rubbed his shoulder. “You don’t like it.”

“I–” Adam tried to think of something positive to say. He wasn’t really hungry or he wanted to skip dinner and go to bed, but neither were good alternatives nor true at all. “No.”

“None of it?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Nigel said quickly. “I should’ve asked. What do you want? Anything at all.”

Adam chewed at his lip, hesitant to be more of an annoyance. Looking up at Nigel–swiftly while evading his gaze–he didn’t look mad or annoyed. He didn’t show the facial signals one would have if they were irritated by Adam’s behavior. At least none that Adam had learned.  

Which meant that maybe he was fine. He could eat what he wanted.

“Macaroni and cheese.”

Nigel turned to the man in the blue suit, “You heard him, go get him his food. Take this shit with you.”

The man in the blue suit nodded, packing everything back up, and Adam jumped in, “I can make it myself–” Thinking of the boxes stored away in his cabinets that he already liked. Once again the idea of more food with the wrong texture or tasting different than what was familiar to him made him queasy. 

He didn’t want to inconvenience anyone. He couldn’t bear the idea of more changes.

Nigel interjected, swift to calm Adam down. “You’re not going to lift a finger. I’m going to get the best mac and cheese you’ve ever had in your fucking life, Adam. The best food and the best fuck. I promised you. Now, do you like it crunchy?”

Adam shook his head. Nigel turned back to the man in the blue suit, shooing him out the front door. “Go on. And don’t make him wait.” 

He said something blunt in that other language. The man in the blue suit nodded and left without turning his back to either of them, closing the door with a quiet click.

“I’m sorry about the food.”

“It’s no trouble. I want you to eat.”

Nigel squeezed Adam’s shoulders and rubbed them. Grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the couch to sit beside him. Nigel’s entire right side was aligned and touching Adam’s. He was so warm. 

“I’m an Aspie and if the texture of food isn’t right it makes me gag,” Adam blurted out. He hadn’t planned to say this, but nothing that happened tonight was following his now defunct plan–which was somewhat vague but had the main points of sexual activity two men could do together. The one he was looking forward to the most before his nerves had gotten to him had been sucking Nigel off and now he didn’t know if he would be able to do that or anything else with how badly he had handled being kissed.  
  
He liked talking to Nigel though.  
  
“Okay,” Nigel scratched at his head.  
  
Adam opened his mouth and shut it. “It means–”  
  
“I know what it means, Adam,” Nigel said softly, he looked around the room, pausing on a few of Adam’s models and books that were set out on his desk. “That does explain a few things though.”  
  
“I usually have to tell people what Aspergers is. Then they ask a lot of questions that don’t really relate to it,” Adam stared at his hands and then plucked at his sleeves. “Then they act weird. Like I’m odd or something.”  
  
Nigel patted his cheek, rubbing Adam’s ear gently between his fingers.   
  
“Sometimes I say things and people take it the wrong way even though I was just,” Adam pauses to gesture at the air. “Just talking.”  
  
“People can be assholes. Ignore them.”  
  
Adam didn’t know what to say to that. “Thank you for being so nice.”  
  
Nigel pulled at him until his head rested on the crook of his neck. “Goddamnit, you’re too sweet.” 

-

“I didn’t know escorts had people who worked for them,” Adam was washing the dishes despite Nigel’s objections. Nigel was drying, huffing a little. Adam didn’t want to leave a mess. His hands were shaking slightly. 

“I’m not just an escort.”

Dinner was done. He had a _full and happy belly_ like Nigel had said he would and now–

Nigel set the plate he was drying down, turned off the water and held Adam’s hands, drying them off with the towel. Adam swallowed thickly.

“What else do you do?”

“Many not very interesting things,” Nigel smiled, lifted Adam’s hands and placed a small kiss on each, nipping at his knuckles with his teeth. 

“What–” Adam cleared his throat, he felt heady and Nigel was warm and he was still holding onto his hands. “What language were you speaking?”

“Romanian.”

“It sounded beautiful.”

“You’re being very talkative right now.”

“I’m always talkative.”

“But only when you have something to say, right?” 

Adam breathed out a small laugh. Nigel stepped closer, his stomach bumping into Adam’s. 

“You’ve had a good meal. You’re safe and warm in your own home and you have a very willing partner who wants to do many very interesting and fun things with you. What will you do?”

Adam stumbled, his thoughts going too fast for him. He wanted to do a lot of things and the idea that he could was overwhelming. “I don’t know,” He admitted.

Nigel nodded. “I’m an old romantic, darling. I don’t like my boys to be scared. I want you to have fun,” He placed both of Adam’s hands on his chest. “I’m yours, Adam. Do what you want with me.”

Nigel was solid and thick, corded muscles contrasting the softness of his belly against Adam’s. His shirt was silky to the touch. Adam pushed at the fabric, bringing it between his fingers. He liked the texture. He told Nigel, who laughed. Adam started to pull back but Nigel caught him.

“I’m not laughing at you. Keep going. Explore.”

Adam trailed his hands lower and lower, enraptured at the sight of Nigel’s belly jumping and quivering the further he went. His fingers stopped at his belt buckles and below that was the hard line of Nigel’s erection. 

His hands were shaking again, but Nigel wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly to his chest.

“Is this all right?” Nigel said.

Adam nodded, unable to talk just yet. With more nerve than he’d had all night, with his face covered by Nigel’s shoulder and being unable to catch a glimpse of Nigel’s face he slid his hands to Nigel’s hips and then to the large tented line of his cock.

“Can I–?”

“Please do.”

Adam stroked him a few times, Nigel made low and delicate little groans with every twist of his wrist, his arms tightening on reflex around Adam. His own hips stuttered in the air. Adam was hard, he had never been this excited in his life and Nigel was hard too all because of him. 

Adam cupped Nigel’s balls through his pants, moaned at the feeling of them in his palm. Even through the fabric of Nigel’s pants he could feel the strong and devastating heat between his legs. He wanted to nuzzle it. To suck him down and feel the heavy weight of him.

Panting hard and finding it more and more difficult to breathe and liking the way he was feeling, he untangled himself from Nigel, looking up to see his slack expression, one hand still stroking Nigel softly, his knuckles running a long line up and down the underside of him. “I’m ready to kiss you,” Adam said.

“I would die if you didn’t.”

“I hope this is you being dramatic.”

“I like to think of it as poetic. It doesn’t matter. Kiss me, please,” Nigel’s eyes slid, his head angling to the side, waiting for Adam to take him. Adam from the few experiences he has had knew this was where he was meant to do the same. 

He kissed Nigel lightly, a brush of lips and then a hard press, fingers skating along the strong jut of his jaw back to the long strands of his hair. Nigel moaned into his mouth, the strong vibrations curled Adam’s toes and he lost himself in the wet slide of Nigel’s lips and the hard press of his prick in his hand.

“Was that good?” Adam struggled to open his eyes. 

Nigel brows were furrowed, which made Adam slightly worried. He cocked his head. “I think I might be quite fond of you.”

Adam sighed happily and leaned back in for another kiss.


End file.
